Devils and Vampires
by Angeldoctor
Summary: The title of 'Master of Death' is not just a title. Now a vampire far more powerful than any other, Harry Potter travels the world, enjoying the sights and...delights that he'd been denied growing up. However, a one night stand with a certain red-haired Devil has lasting consequences that will forever bind the immortal vampire and Master of Death to the world of the Three Factions.


**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, setting, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. All other concepts and ideas from other books or stories belong to their respective authors. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Kuoh Town main street**

**Close to sunset**

Harry smiled as he walked through the streets of Kuoh, the slowly setting sun turning the town into an array of reds and oranges.

Harry's keen eyes appreciated the view as he walked languorously through the town, taking in the sights. After a life of either being trapped in a cupboard or trapped within his school, he enjoyed playing the part of a tourist now that he was free to go where he wished.

It's been over a decade since the Final Battle of Hogwarts and much had changed since then. Soon after the Battle, Harry had been brought before the Ministry to give a full accounting of the war and his part in it. They wanted to found out what being the 'Master of Death' actually meant.

When he went to sleep after the Battle, Death had appeared to him. She (because as it turned out, Death was female) told him that since he proved himself worthy of gathering her Hallows, he was now her avatar and would get all the powers and _benefits_ the position entitled... once he completed the changes to his body. At the time, Harry had been too tired and elated at the idea of possibly being able to resurrect the dead to realize the way she'd said it. As if mocking him when she mentioned benefits.

He soon found out, however, when he woke up the next day completely changed.

His black hair was now so dark that it seemed to absorb the light and was now chin length no matter how many times he cut it, which actually helped make it less messy. His eyes, while still emerald green, turned crimson when he got angry and had a mesmerizing quality to them. He was taller, around 6'0", and broader of shoulder, looking to be in his early 20s instead of being 17 going on 18.

However, the most damning evidence of how he had changed were the pair of fangs he could grow at will. At that, it didn't take a genius to realize what Death had meant by changes when she said his body was going to change.

He had been turned into a vampire.

That morning he had flown into a rage, cursing Death for her actions even as he could hear her laughter in his mind due to the connection between them. His friends had appeared and been horrified and scared at his strength as he literally picked up a four poster bed and threw it out the window as if it was nothing. Despite seeing their fear, Harry couldn't stop himself. It seemed the change into vampirism had heightened all his emotions to an insane degree: anger turned into rage, fear turned into terror, like into love, and attachment into obsession and the conflicting emotions were driving him insane.

Eventually, his rage had passed and he had fallen to his knees sobbing as he explained to Hermione and Ron what had happened.

Luckily, both had been supportive and promised to help him figure out how to reverse what happened to him. It had been hard to hide what happened from the press but they managed it by saying he had been wounded by the Battle more than he thought and needed to recover.

They had gone to Grimmauld Place where Hermione had raided the library trying to find out how to reverse what happened to him while Ron tried to give Harry emotional support... well, in his own way anyway. During this, they also conducted tests to see the extent of Harry's abilities and saw that he was markedly similar yet different from other vampires.

Harry was much stronger than even the oldest recorded vampires, being capable of lifting an excess of 50 tons. He was also faster, being a blur to even other vampires and invisible to humans completely when he went at full speed. His healing was so fast that Hermione said it was more like regeneration that actual healing and his senses were so heightened that he could hear a pin drop from a mile away if he concentrated.

The usual vampiric powers were also heightened tn absurd degree and he had abilities never before recorded in vampires. He could transform into bats and control them but he could also turn into a wolf, if an abnormally large one, and even manipulate his looks enough so that he looked completely human. It was this last discovery that let Harry go out of the house for the first time since the transformation to defuse the many theories that he'd died. He could also cast a blanket of fog large enough to cover most of southern England at full power if he wished and he could sense every living thing within his fog.

However, they'd also found out that he had the normal vampiric bloodlust and it took a while for Harry to not only be able to accept that he had to feed on humans but also control it. The first time he'd fed on Hermione at her insistence he had almost killed her and it was only blood replenishing potions and other things that Hermione had prepared beforehand that saved her. After that, they had spent a year helping him get control of it so he could only suck a small amount from his victims in a way they wouldn't notice.

This was helped by his other powers. They found out that Harry could compel others to obey his orders, bypassing even most Occlumency shields unless they were exceedingly strong ones. This power was a form of mind control that he could use to even make other forget certain events and force them to make false memories of what happened. The similarity to the Imperius scared him but over time he learned how useful it could be when it came to erasing the memories of those he fed on. He could also fly (something Harry loved) and even cast illusions with practice.

They'd found, to their shock, that he could even walk in daylight when Ron had mistakenly opened a window during the day and it had no effect on him. This led them to seeing if he had immunity to other vampire weaknesses and found he was immune to holy symbols and garlic. He could also cross water without problem though they dared not find out if he could survive being staked in the heart though they thought he would considering his healing ability.

However, after two years of research and discovery, Harry decided it was time for him to leave.

It had become increasingly obvious that there was no way to undo what happened to him. The Hallows had disappeared with his transformation as if they had never been, making studying them impossible. Death, when she appeared to him in his dreams, categorically refused to undo it and had actually become angry at his treatment of her 'gift'.

Furthermore, another passive ability he had was that he seemed supernaturally beautiful to everyone of the opposite sex. This was causing problems in Ron and Hermione's relationship when the latter would conduct physical tests on him and sometimes went to far. Harry would never forget the first time they conducted a physical test alone which ended up with Harry blowing his load down Hermione's throat. Which coincidentally helped them find out he could still impregnate women, though he had a low sperm count so it would be difficult.

Harry also found it hard to hold on to some morals, specifically the ones around sex and murder. As a vampire, he obviously fed on people and sometimes he purposefully killed those he fed on if they were murderers or rapists. He also found his lust greatly increased and after Hermione's blowjob he sometimes went out to simply have a one night stand with some attractive muggle woman. Given his supernaturally good looks and charm, it was never difficult to find a willing bed partner.

Things came to a head when Ron left for the weekend for a Quidditch game (he had fulfilled his dream of joining the Chudley Cannons), leaving Harry and Hermione alone. It didn't take long after he left before Harry was fucking Hermione against the wall of the living room. That weekend had consisted of little beyond them fucking each other's brains out, letting out all the pent-up lust from not only their Hogwarts years but the past two years of her studying his naked form combined with Harry's now looser morals.

While Ron never found out, both friends had been horrified by what they'd done, having betrayed Ron like that. Harry realized he could no longer stay around them and decided to leave the country and travel. His decision was helped by Death saying she had more to teach him but would only do so once he started traveling.

It had been ten years since that day and while he kept in contact with his friends in Britain, he hadn't physically seen them since he left. In that time, he'd learned much more about his new status as Death's Avatar and his abilities. His position came with no responsibilities beyond being on call in case something appeared that caused an imbalance between life and death and to correct it. Since that was rare, it left him with almost nothing to do, a wealth of money from his Potter fortune, and a literal eternity to do it.

Harry had taken to traveling to every historical monument in the world where Death amused him with interesting anecdotes of things that happened there. Harry doubted many people knew that Stonehenge had originally been used by Merlin to sacrifice a thousand people in return for a favor from Death herself. It really helped Harry with his new status after seeing that many of the so-called 'Paragons of Light' weren't as light as they were made out to be.

Currently, Harry was in a small town in Japan seeing the sights. Death had hinted that there would be something interesting there that would peak his interest and he had reluctantly agreed to come. So far the only interesting thing he'd seen were a few pretty girls and the architecture. The former was far more interesting to the gone-two-weeks-without-any vampire than the latter however and he was now searching for someone to rectify the problem.

"**You're far too picky, Harry,"**came the teasing voice of Death as she appeared in astral form beside him invisible to any but him. **"I remember a boy that felt special if **_**any**_** girl gave him the time of day. My, how spoiled you've become."**

"It's your fault," retorted Harry in a low tone so others couldn't hear him. "How can I pick any attractive girl after being around such high standards like you?"

It was true, after all. Death's favored form was absolutely gorgeous, a terrible beauty that both froze and boiled his blood despite a decade of having been around her. A long, shimmering black dress held up by thin straps over her shoulders swept down to her ankles, hugging and displaying every curve with a sinfully low neckline that was just this side of indecent, slits up both sides to just past mid-thigh exposed miles of leg with every step. She had flawlessly pure alabaster skin, long, wavy black hair framing her face that hung half-way down her back and full, blood-red lips with eyes that were as shimmering black as her dress, no whites or irises to be shown. She currently had her hands clasped behind her back, making her already impressive bust stand out even more than it normally did.

She was the epitome of perfection and in his decade of traveling the world he had yet to meet her equal. It was partially her teasing that caused him to sleep around as much as he did. Being a part of him, she could trick his mind into feeling her touch on his skin and she often got him riled up enough that he either went out and fed like a pig or fucked various attractive women at once. The last time he had bedded four supermodels at once, before leaving them unconscious in the bedroom and feeding on twelve different people to sate his lust.

Death's eyes glimmered and she pressed herself against him, causing him to stop and shiver in arousal at the feel of her against him.

"**Hmmmm... don't you like it when I tease you?"** whispered Death, a hint of teasing in her tone.

The relationship between Harry and Death was... complicated to say the least. While the legend said he would be Death's master, it was a misnomer. In reality, he was more like Death's partner than her master. Neither could order or control the other so despite him being MUCH weaker than her, partners is the closest definition to what they were.

At the same time, it had become obvious to Harry that she enjoyed his company for the same reason Harry had latched so quickly onto Ron when they first met.

She was lonely.

She could never interact with the world before him and despite her saying otherwise, he knew she was happy with his company. That happiness had turned into attachment and she was fond of saying that he was _hers_.

Always and Forever.

Harry didn't mind. To tell the truth, he would be lonely without Death as well. Even other vampires were too different from him to bond with and while he had made some friends and had _many_ bed partners over the years, he hadn't made any real bond since he left Britain.

Death often teased him by saying that if she ever became physical she would test just how much stamina he had, adding a sexual undertone to their relationship. The seriousness in her tone showed that she actually would do as she said and he had no doubt that if she ever DID take physical form, she would pursue a physical relationship with him, something he did not mind at all.

However, even Death's company wasn't enough and he found himself craving companionship of a more permanent sort. He just didn't know where to find it. Vampires were so selfish that he barely stomach their presence and humans would eventually die. He had thought about turning another into what he was but that would require first getting to know the girl as a human first and then turning her once they had a solid relationship. He wouldn't dream of forcing the change on someone like it had been forced on him.

That and he had no idea what any person he turned would become. He wasn't turned into a vampire by normal means and he wasn't a normal vampire anyway. Heck, even _Death_ didn't know what they'd be though she assured him they wouldn't be as resilient as he was.

While not immortal, Harry was extremely hard to kill to the point that even if he was disintegrated to ash, Death would just create a new body for him to inhabit. It would take shackling Death herself to destroy him permanently.

"You know I do, luv," said Harry with a teasing undertone. "But unfortunately, I can never manage an orgasm under your ministrations."

Death winked. **"I don't do 'little deaths', only big ones. So when you're man enough for a big one, look me up."**

With that, Death disappeared, leaving Harry alone in the middle of the street. Rolling his eyes at Death always getting in the last word, Harry continued down the street.

The sun was just setting when he spotted his prey for the night.

Sitting at a table in an open air cafe was a pretty young girl around 18 years old. She had long crimson hair that he guessed reached mid-thigh with a single hair strand sticking out from the top and blue-green eyes that were currently furrowed in concentration. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face. She had a buxom figure, and a light skin tone similar to his own.

She was wearing a school uniform, pointing at her still attending high school, probably 3rd year from her age. The uniform consisted of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with a black ribbon on her shirt collar worn under a black shoulder cape and a matching button-down corset, a magenta skirt with white accents, and brown dress shoes over white crew-length socks. The idea that she went to school was enforced by the fact she seemed to be doing some homework.

All in all, the girl was definitely a beauty and Harry saw that many men had noticed the same. However, despite this none had dared approach her beyond the water to get her order, leaving her to sit alone. They were probably intimidated by her beauty and unapproachable air and didn't dare try anything.

However, the Sorting Hat hadn't put Harry in Gryffindor for nothing and with a smirk on his face, Harry approached his prey.

* * *

Rias Gremory absently answered another question on her homework although her mind was really a thousand miles away.

The date for her marriage to Riser Phenex was fast approaching and she had yet to find a way out of the arranged marriage. Despite searching for three years she'd yet to find one and she was becoming desperate. She didn't want to marry that complete waste of space. He looked down on her and treated her like a trophy more than a person. He even had the gall to fondle his own female peerage members in front of her as if saying she wouldn't be his only woman once they married!

That wasn't who she wanted to marry. Despite being a Devil, she wanted to marry for love just like her brother did. She wanted to fall in love with some handsome knight who would sweep her off her feet and treat her like a princess. Someone who she was their entire world and she could manipulate them as she wished.

Don't judge her. She _was_ a Devil. If her chosen mate was too weak to stand for himself then she'd manipulate him as she wished.

But the only way she'd found to maybe escape her fate was to lose her virginity. While she was a Devil, virginity was highly prized amongst the Devil community (mostly because of its rarity). Most Devils demanded their wives be virgins in order to ensure they weren't taken 'used goods' as it were and to boast of being the only ones to have tasted their 'fruit'. So losing her virginity would be a sure way to break the contract.

Despite how easy losing her virginity would be considering her looks, she hesitated. She may be a Devil but she did put a lot of stock in her virginity. She may have no problem showing her naked body to her peerage but the idea of sleeping with a near stranger was going a little too far.

However, it wasn't as if she had much choice in the matter. Kiba would never sleep with her when he didn't love her and she had no other males in her peerage. She also wasn't friendly enough with other

Rias was brought out of her contemplations when someone sat in the chair across from hers.

"This seat wasn't taken, I hope?" came the amused voice of the person who interrupted her.

Rias held back a sigh of frustration. It wasn't the first time some cocky older, college boy came up to her thinking he was the best there was. In fact, her first year in the Human world had been full of them. However, it had stopped after she blew them all off and the more persistent ones had _accidents_. By now her reputation around town was cemented enough that no one ever dared approach her, though there was the rare confession here and there.

Forcing a smile on her face, Rias looked up to politely send the man away using her charm, magical or otherwise, only for a small blush to come to her face.

The man was very handsome. No, handsome was understating it. The man was _gorgeous_!

Dark, midnight black hair that framed a handsome face with deep emerald eyes that took her breath away. He was taller than her at six feet with broad shoulders and a body that even in his loose dress shirt showed he worked out but was not overly muscular. He was wearing a red shirt with a leather jacket over it and black pants finished off with combat boots. Combined with his smirk, it made him seem like that boy all girls sleep with but never introduce to their parents.

Rias was brought out of her ogling when the man sat across her and waved his hand in front of her face. "Yoo-hoo! Are you okay in there?"

Rias blinked and blushed harder at the fact that her, a Devil and an attractive one at that, had actually ogled someone else. She had been around handsome men all her life but this man was something else. She found herself flustered just by his presence at first but quickly regained her composure.

"Sorry! I'm fine," she gave him her usual smile, "No, you can sit there. It's no problem."

"Thank you. To be truthful, I'm very hungry and out of all the tables, I would prefer to dine with you than anyone else here. They are acting... very peculiar."

Rias blinked and looked around to see that indeed, all the other table were taken and they were all staring at them. There were even a few Kuoh Academy students whispering to each other and glaring at her companion. She couldn't help but sweatdrop when she realized that the vast majority were men staring at her.

Laughing shakily, Rias tried to brush it off. "Yes, I guess they've never seen a high school student here."

The man looked amused and pointedly stared at the other Kuoh Academy students. "Indeed. Anyway, my name is Harry Potter. A pleasure to meet you."

The name rang a bell but Rias couldn't place it at the moment. Deciding to look him up later, Rias turned her attention back to her companion. "My name is Rias Gremory. Pleasure to meet you."

The two made small talk as they waited for Harry's order. Mostly the usual polite banter as they got to know each other.

"So what are you doing in Japan?" asked Rias when Harry he was from Britain. " Visiting relatives or friend?"

Harry chuckled and shook his head. "No. Just... traveling. My _relatives_ never really took me anywhere during my childhood and I went to a private school in Scotland. The school I went to was cool because it was an ancient castle and even had a small village nearby to visit on the weekends. However, that's all I've ever seen so I never really saw anything outside of those places. Once I had the ability to I decided to travel the world. My parents left me a lot of money so it's not as if I need it and I've invested in a lot of good companies over the years. I'll never be in need financially so there's nothing stopping me."

Rias looked interested at his words and leaned forward. "So... you've been to a lot of places then?"

Harry smiled at the eagerness on her face and nodded. "Yep. Rome, Paris, New York, Miami, Hong Kong, to name a few."

Rias' eyes glittered in awe at the idea of seeing those places. While she had been allowed to the Human world, she was basically confined to Kuoh since it wasn't 'safe' for her to go anywhere else. She'd always secretly resented the fact that not only was her future being decided for her but also what she could do in the meantime. It was like she couldn't even live her own life and sometimes she just wanted to rebel in the worst way just to get back at them.

Rias pouted and looked up at Harry enviously. "That sounds incredible. I've always wanted to see Paris or even go to Florida and go to Disney World but my family... they never allowed me. They said it isn't safe or something."

Harry felt a sense of deja vu at her words. He remembered being told very similar words when he was at Hogwarts, being forced to return to his abusive relatives summer after summer because it was 'safe'. He remembered feeling like a prisoner who was only let out when his warden, Dumbledore, needed him for something. Like a mushroom: kept in the dark and fed bullshit. Even now, years later and free to do what he wants, the memories still angered him and the idea of someone else being put through the same made him want to lash out.

Harry looked Rias in the eye and gave her the advice he wished someone had given him years ago. "Sometimes... you have to take what you want regardless of what those who say they care about you think. Because what's the point of making other people happy if you're miserable?"

Rias smiled coquettishly at his words and leaned forward, a move which emphasized her breasts. "Is that what you do now, Harry? Do you take what you want?"

A slow smile crossed Harry's face at her words and he looked Rias over slowly, causing a slight flush to reach Rias' cheeks. "Always."

"And if they resist?" asked Rias as she felt her heart race at the look in Harry's eyes. By the Underworld, those eyes should be registered as lethal weapons!

Harry smirked and looked Rias straight in the eye. "They never resist. They always secretly _want _to be taken. Again and again..." Harry leaned forward till his mouth was near Rias' ear. "... and again."

Rias felt herself shudder in desire at the feel of Harry's breath at her ear. While she was used to men looking at her in desire, there was something... _primal_ about the way he looked at her that she couldn't help but respond to. For a moment she wondered whether she could kill two birds with one stone and escape her engagement while also giving into her blossoming desire for this man.

As Rias recovered from Harry's actions and words, the food arrived. The rest of the meal was spent on lighter topics such as the things Harry had seen and experienced. Rias felt herself become enraptured as harry described the sights of New York or even Tokyo at night, of the nightlife and culture of New Orleans and of the beauty of the Grecian Sea when the sun rose. More and more, Rias felt herself drawn to this man who seemed to represent the one thing she wanted most.

Freedom.

The two finished their meal and left the cafe, walking towards the hotel Harry was staying at. Along the way, the two continued to talk about themselves while making sure to stay away from certain topics such as Harry being what he was and Rias being a devil. Eventually, they reached Harry's hotel and stopped outside of it.

"Well, this is my stop," said Harry with a charming smile. "I feel very much like the girl being led to the door after a date."

Rias smiled at his words. "Does that make the boy?"

Harry looked Rias up and down with desire clear in his eyes. "Oh no. You are _definitely_ ALL woman. One of the most beautiful women I've ever seen as well."

Rias blushed prettily at his words and couldn't help but feel her ego boost. She had gotten the idea that Harry was very experienced when it came to women so for him to call her beautiful was different from being called beautiful by the hormonal boys at school who had never seen a real woman before. The fact they said the same about any girl with marginally larger than average breasts was also a point against them.

But Harry had experience and must have seen plenty of beautiful women before. So for him to call her beautiful was very ego-boosting.

"Thank you," said Rias while blushing prettily.

Harry smirked and leaned forward, causing Rias breath to catch. The two leaned closer together until their lips met. The kiss quickly turned passionate as the pent-up lust from the night acted up. Harry pressed Rias against him and she moaned at the feel of his rock-hard abs against her breasts. For Harry's part, the feel of soft breasts against him quickly got him aroused even further and he quickly dominated her mouth with his tongue which excited Rias even further.

The two eventually broke the kiss to catch their breaths. Harry looked into Rias eyes with desire and lust clear in them. "In the spirit of being the girl of the date right now... do you want to come up to my room?"

Rias looked into Harry's eyes and made the decision that would change her life forever.

"Yes."

* * *

**Next morning, Harry's hotel room**

**6:35am**

Harry's eyelids flickered before with a slight groan, they opened revealing sleepy emerald green eyes. The owner of said eyes looked around for a moment at the almost destroyed room before the memories of the night before returned.

Harry smiled and looked down to see the cute sleeping and naked form of one Rias Gremory sleeping on his chest. Despite their sexual Olympics last night, in which Harry had been pleasantly surprised was her first time, Harry couldn't but feel aroused as he looked on Rias' naked form. Truly, this young devil had a body that supermodels would envy and he'd thoroughly debauched it last night in every way. He made sure that any other man in her life would pale in comparison to him and her first time would truly be memorable.

Yes, he found out she was a Devil last night. It was kind of hard to miss the black bat wings that shot out of her back during her third orgasm. Harry had been told about Devils by Death before but had never actually met one in person. Mostly because Death had him avoid them until he mastered his powers, saying they might try and force him in one of their peerages. Since Death considered him HERS then it would anger her greatly and well... let's just say she'd kill the devil attempting it most painfully.

Though he had to say, if all female devils looked Rias he might try and get to know a few more and see if he could get a regular lover. While it was fun picking up new girls, it got old pretty quickly. His supernatural beauty and charm was such that he easily attracted them without even trying even when he purposefully blocked them like he did last night.

Harry turned as he saw Death's astral form appear sitting in a nearby chair with an amused look on her face.

"**You look pleased,"** teased Death.

"Shouldn't I?" asked Harry in amusement. "For a virgin she really put me through my paces once the initial pain was over."

"**It's more than that,"** said Death with an inscrutable look on her face. **"You were much more gentle and accommodating to the little Devil than you usually were. While your sexual partners are always left pleased, you were much more... **_**affectionate**_** last night than normal. Don't tell me you're growing attached to the little crimson-haired Devil."**

Harry looked down at Rias and his eyes softened as he took in her cute, innocent face. "So what if I am? You know I have a soft spot for red-heads. Plus... she reminds me of me before my change. I guess I just want to help her so she doesn't end up like I would have if you hadn't changed me: settling for whatever happiness comes along instead of fighting for what I really want."

"**Like the way you loved Hermione but let her go for Ron because you wanted him to be happy?"** asked Death bluntly. Harry's face said it all and Death's eyes softened. **"Hmmmm... perhaps. But that will have to be later. Right now I have a task for you and it cannot wait."**

Harry cocked an eyebrow at Death's words. "You rarely give me any tasks. What's so important about this one?"

"**I will tell you later. For now, just trust me. It is extremely important,"**said Death simply before disappearing from view.

Harry blinked as a location appeared in his mind. He sighed as he realized the location was far from civilization and well-defended if the 30 powerful Devils and Youkai defending it meant anything. While not much of a problem to his skills, it would still be a bother.

Sighing to himself once more, Harry gently got out of Rias' hold and put a pillow in its place so as to waken the beautiful crimson-haired girl. Once he was sure she hadn't awakened, Harry looked around at the messy room and waved his hand.

Instantly, all the things in the room moved back into place as if nothing had happened while Harry and Rias' clothes were left cleaned and neatly folded at the foot of the bed.

Harry grabbed his clothes and quietly got dressed, discreetly using his powers to deepen Rias' sleep so she wouldn't wake up for a few hours. She'd be late for school but he thought she'd probably prefer to take the day off considering how sore she probably was. Plus, the room was rented for the day already so she could take advantage of the King's suite for herself as a sort of apology for Harry having to leave.

Once he was done dressing, Harry walked over to Rias and gently brushed a stray hair aside. Rias' smile widened slightly and she cuddled into the pillow more. Harry smiled at the sight before conjuring a piece of paper and pen. Harry quietly wrote a not for Rias explaining why he had to leave and telling her he'd be back in town soon. He left his number telling her to call him tomorrow if she wanted to spend more time with him when he got back.

That done, Harry put it on the night table where she'd see it and put the clock on top of it so it wouldn't fly off. Harry then leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before leaving the room with a sleeping Rias Gremory behind him.

* * *

Rias yawned as she awoke. Sleepily opening her eyes, Rias looked around, her brain not yet working at full capacity at the moment. Rias realized she wasn't in her room and for a moment panicked wondering where she was before the memories of last night returned.

Rias blushed at the memories of the things she and Harry did together. To be truthful, she had been partially fearful that someone in her family would appear and ruin it but no one ever did. And she thanked the Underworld no one did. What she and Harry did last night was better than even the most romantic or raunchiest novels she'd ever read. It had the affection of a romance novel while still doing things she'd only read in smut books. It had been wonderful and it was better than she'd ever imagined her first time to be.

Rias blushed a bit in embarrassment when she realized she'd done all this with a man she'd barely known for four hours. She had no idea why she had done it but there had just been something about Harry that called to her like a moth to flame. The way he talked and the confidence in his voice as well as the things he described... a part of her wanted that, wanted him. So when he'd offered to come upstairs, she'd accepted. As if hoping part of his courage to challenge authority for his freedom would pass into her.

Well, something of his did pass into her if the stickiness between her legs said anything but it definitely wasn't courage.

Rias blinked as she looked around and saw that her lover was nowhere to be seen. A feeling of hurt filled Rias when she realized this. Did she mean nothing to him beyond a good time and he left once he was done with her? She'd thought they'd connected but was he faking it the whole time?

Tears started to gather around her eyes before she noticed a letter on the night table. Blinking at the sight, she reached over and grabbed it before starting to read.

_Dear Rias,_

_I'm sorry for not being there when you awaken, I assure you it's not on purpose. My boss has called me away on urgent business and she insisted that it was of 'utmost importance'. She rarely says stuff like that so when she did I decided it must be serious and left with haste._

_However, I will probably be gone for only two days at most before returning. If you wish to see me again, then call me tomorrow and we'll go out on a proper date when I return. If not then I'll understand. I just wish to assure you that last night will definitely be in my top 10 best nights of my life and if nothing comes of this then I hope we meet again as friends at least._

_Your lover of the night,_

_Harry Potter_

_P.S. The hotel room is rented through the day so you're welcome to use it as you see fit. Consider it my apology for leaving before you awoke._

A giddy smile crossed Rias' face when she realized she hadn't been cast aside and that Harry had had a good reason for leaving. She would definitely be calling him again. Rias blushed as thoughts about doing what they did last night again crossed her mind. It was like a whole new world had opened up to her and the idea of not having sex ever again already filled her with frustration. Of course, she had standards and for now would only sleep with Harry. Hopefully something would come of this night and maybe they'll become something more.

Rias' thoughts halted as her mind took her to an unwelcome region. She was a Devil and as far as she knew Harry was not. She definitely hadn't sensed anything from him last night though to be truthful she was a little distracted so she could be wrong.

But if he _was_ human then she'd have to make a choice. If she chose to pursue a relationship with him then she'd have to turn him into a Devil. The idea of watching him grow old and die after building a relationship with him broke her heart.

But if she did turn him into a Devil then she'd be taking away his freedom. As a member of his peerage he'd have to stay by her side and since she was kept on a short leash by her family, he'd be essentially grounded. She would essentially be clipping his wings and binding him to her forever. Could she do that? Could she take away his freedom like hers was taken from her? Because if she couldn't then she couldn't date him either. It wouldn't be fair to either of them.

Rias bit her lip and shook such thoughts from her mind. There would be time to think on that later. For now, she got up and smiled when she saw her clothes cleaned and folded at the foot of her bed along with her book bag lying on nearby chair. The fact that he went out of her way to not only clean and fold her bed but also the room (since she _definitely_ remembered knocking over a few things during their lustful passion last night), touched her and put a point in his favor.

Whether the point was in favor or against turning him into a Devil was still open for debate.

Rias took her time bathing in the large tub in the bathroom, letting out a sigh at being in such a nice bath after so long simply showering in her clubroom. While she chose to come to the Human world for a bit of freedom, she did miss the large baths of her family home. It had been a while since she indulged herself like this so she was taking advantage of it now.

Once she was done, she wrapped herself in a towel and walked into the room before changing into her school uniform. Once done, Rias caught sight of the clock and her eyes widened when she saw it was almost three o'clock and school would be out soon. She had better show up at the clubroom soon or they'd send out a search party for her or worse, Akeno would contact her family if she hadn't already. She did not want them to find out she wasn't a virgin anymore yet. She would keep that to herself until she had no choice but to reveal it to get out of the contract with Riser.

Rias looked at the note from Harry with his number and after a moment of indecision, she put it in her pocket. She didn't know what she'd decide yet but better to have his number just in case.

With a glow of red light as the Gremory symbol appeared beneath her, Rias disappeared back to her clubroom, leaving the room that changed the future.

* * *

**AN: And there's chapter 1!**

**As you can see Harry is a vampire but not any vampire but a truly powerful. Which should be obvious considering he's basically Death's avatar. They're relationship is sort of like boss-subordinate but while being close friend. Death sometimes flirts and teases him since she knows he finds her attractive but can never 'have' her considering she doesn't have a corporeal form. So she likes to tease him with that. She's also very possessive of him and will not be happy with the women in his life basically taking him away from her. You'll see why later.**

**If you like this story then vote for it on the poll to be continued. If it gets the most votes then I'll concentrate on this story first. The pairing is Harry/Rias/Sona, basically a love triangle as both girls love Harry and don't want to share him while Harry loves Sona but with the situation with Rias and his connection with her... things get complicated. Add in the Khaos Brigade and the Three Factions and you have many problems in the future.**

**As always, Read and Review!**


End file.
